1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a manual slope-adjusting mechanism for an elliptical cross trainer, and more particularly, to an easily and manually adjusting structure for achieving an economic, practical and convenient effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to achieve an effective adjustment of the exercise slope of the plank connecting rod of an elliptical cross trainer, a lifting motor unit is cooperated with coupling elements for adjusting the slope and the height of the plank connecting rod. In this way, expected and different exercise paces can be achieved.
The electric adjustment mechanism can achieve a rapid and convenient operation and finds favor with the consumers. However, the addition of the electric lifting adjustment mechanism causes a higher production cost of the elliptical cross trainer. Therefore, the price of the elliptical cross trainer in the market is correspondingly higher. Thus, many consumers cannot afford it.